


The article

by YourOwnGayAunt



Series: One time stands [4]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, use of powers in non-combat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOwnGayAunt/pseuds/YourOwnGayAunt
Summary: So canonically Kara wrote and article about Batwoman being a giant lesbian so here is how I imagine it went...... yes, they bang so proceed with caution
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Supergirl/Batwoman
Series: One time stands [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The article

When Kate walks into the Catco building, she gets lost in the offices, but she spots a beautiful girl and stops her to ask: ,,Hey, hi, I'm Kate, do you know where I can find Kara Danvers?" the girl smiles: ,,Kate? As in Kate Kane from Gotham? Kara talks about you sometimes. I'm Nia and come with me, Kara's office is this way." she gestures for Kate to follow. They reach Kara's office. ,,Surprise!" Kate grins. ,,Hi, yeah surprise indeed!" Kara pulls Kate in for a bone crushing hug, ,,What are you doing here? Not that I don't appreciate the visit because I do..." Kate smiles at Kara's rambling. 

,,I actually need a favor from you." Kate says.

,,You do? What kind of favor?"

,,Do you think you could interview Batwoman?"

,,Oh, yeah, I think so, why?"

,,There has been a rumor going around about her and she doesn't like it."

,,Well, would tonight work?"

,,That would be great, thank you."

That evening they meet at Kara’s apartment Kara asking Kate what happened. ,,Wait Gotham actually thought you were straight? That's ridiculous!" Kara exclaimed. ,,I know, right? And they started shipping me with a knock-off Chris Evans cop" Kate added.

Then they did the interview and when Kara got done asking questions she told Kate she would finish it later. ,,Now, how have you been? What's going on in Gotham?" she says and walks over to the fridge to get the bottle of rosé, she opens it and pours each of them a glass. ,,Everything is going on, it feels so refreshing to visit National city, it's so calm here." Kate takes a sip of the wine. ,,You can visit more often if you'd like, we do game night every week, it would be nice if you joined us." Kara's eyes lit up as she was talking and smiled at Kate.

They kept talking slowly moving closer to each other on the couch so they were practically cuddling. ,,Wow, it's late, I should go, right?" Kate yawned. ,,No way! You're staying here, we're having a sleepover." Kate was too tired and too comfortable to argue. Kara got up to clean up, but Kate found herself immediately missing the alien's ridiculously comfortable warmth. Kara wasn't gone too long but she didn't sit back down. ,,Don't you want to change out of those jeans?" she pointed at Kate's outfit, the jeans weren't particularly uncomfortable but they weren't comfortable either. She was about to reply, but the alien used superspeed and she brought her some comfy sweatpants and a T-shirt. Kate was surprised by the use of superspeed but she managed a “thank you” and went to change in the bathroom, when she came back Kara was already in lounge clothes preparing a movie. Kate came back and sat next to Kara. They watched a movie together a blanket draped over the both of them.

The movie was over and it was getting quite late. “Wow, we should get some sleep, right?” Kate looked at the time, “Do you have some pillows for the couch?” Kate asked. “Come on, you’re not gonna sleep on the couch, we can just share the bed, there’s plenty of space,” Kara denied Kate’s request and Batwoman just smirked determined to make Kara blush. “I don’t usually share a bed with anyone unless we’ve banged,” and of course the alien blushed, face red but she didn’t stay that way for long when she replied: “I mean unless you’re too tired we can do that,” Kate was taken aback by this but also intrigued and turned on so she got up. “Suddenly I’m not tired at all,” she smiled at Kara, that’s all it took for Supergirl to get up, grab Kate and carry her to the bedroom. She laid Kate down being very careful with her strength. Kate was unable to form coherent thoughts at the display of strength, she was typically the stronger one but she was no match for the Kryptonian woman on top of her.

This was a completely different Kara than the goofy reporter that she always interacted with or even the professional heroic Supergirl, this was new and if Kate was being honest with herself, she was totally into it. Kara was on top of her, leaning down and kissing her. The kiss was passionate but got a bit sloppy as Kara was sneaking her hand under Kate’s shirt and over the CK sports bra. Then Kara sat up to lose her own T-shirt revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra and revealing strong abdominal muscles. Kate forgot to speak for a moment but when she recovered she pulled the borrowed T-shirt over her head and tossing it aside, making her bra follow. They kissed again feeling each other’s newly exposed skin. Kara then kissed down Kate’s body and pulled the sweatpants down with the underwear leaving Gotham’s hero completely naked. 

Kara was very eager to make Kate feel good so she dived in immediately, licking Kate’s wetness and exploring with her tongue. The loud moan coming from Kate’s lips was a great conformation that she was going good. She didn’t wait long to give Kate’s clit more attention, kissing it, licking it and sucking it into her mouth. After a little while she got bolder and used her superspeed to vibrate her tongue near Batwoman’s clit. That’s all it took to send Kate over the edge, shaking and incoherently screaming Kara’s name. When Kate came down from her high she looked down to see a grinning Kara laying her chin on her thigh. “Wow,” Kate managed to speak up, “That was great,” she smiled at Kara, “I want to repay the favor, though,” she grinned. Kara crawled up and kissed Kate. “Okay,” she replied, “Just one sec,” she got up, closed the blinds and turned on her bedside lamp. Kate looked a bit puzzled at her. “Oh, right, this is a kryptonite lamp, Lena made it, it weakens me to a human level, I don’t want to hurt you,” she smiled and kissed Kate again. Batwoman took this opportunity to flip them over. Kara giggled and Kate smirked.

Kate took her time peeling Kara’s clothes off and exploring her body, kissing her and nipping at soft skin, observing Kara’s reactions. After a while she finally ran her fingers through the wetness which made Kara moan very loudly, she wasn’t used to being this sensitive but she was enjoying the way Kate touched her a lot, she clutched at Kate’s shoulders and pulled her in for a messy kiss. Kate then circled her clit a few times, spreading the wetness around. Kara was bucking her hips and moaning, urging Kate to continue. Kate really wanted to make Kara feel good so she pushed two fingers in and curled them up, finding the spot that made Kara’s toes curl. She started moving, hitting her clit every once in a while. it didn’t take long for Kara to fall apart under her. Kara came in a silent scream, body twitching as she was holding onto Kate. 

“Thank you,” Kara mumbled as she was catching her breath, “How about we shower together and go to sleep, what do you think?” she asked, blissful smile on her face. “That sounds really good,” Kate replied and helped Kara get up. Kara turned the lamp off and quickly recovered. They showered together maybe getting sidetracked at some point but eventually they made it to the bed and fell asleep cuddled together on the bed thinking that this was probably a one time thing but that doesn’t change the fact that it was time well spent and a very enjoyable experience.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for a while but I finally finished it so I hope it doesn't suck too much.


End file.
